Shadows
by Anita Jay
Summary: Tributes this year have been selected to face their demons. This is not an SYOT,
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows**

_Hi everyone, my display name is Clovermaple but I would prefer if you guys called me Ani or Anita. Anyways, this fan fic is a story from twenty-four different P.O.V.'s because I felt like doing that to myself. This is **NOT** an S.Y.O.T fan fiction however, it is set up like one so there will be sponsor points and everything. I also need a few escort names for the escorts I describe in the posts please. Here are the characters I will be using for this._

**District one**

Male – Tybalt Capulet 18

Female – Soleil Sullivan 17

**District two**

Male – Mason Redwood 18

Female – Allyssa Tornhell 17

**District three**

Male – Jay Whitefeather 16

Female – River Frost 13

**District four**

Male – Quinn Ryans-Vespoli 16

Female – Oceania Krearns 18

**District five **

Male – Ryuu Masashi 18

Female – Fenna Fox 17

**District six**

Male – Phantom Melodie 14

Female – Ashes Davis 17

**District seven **

Male – Oak Fallen 16

Female – Azea Felies 18

**District eight**

Male – Thread Silas 15

Female – Alina Summers 16

**District nine**

Male – Barley White 12

Female – Fawn Jay 17

**District ten**

Male – Brian Hayflower 14

Female – Skye Woods 15

**District eleven**

Male – Colin Rose 17

Female – Moss Rose 17

**District twelve**

Male – Jix Everwild 18

Female – Taylor Minor 13

_Okay, so this is how the Sponsoring points are going to work:_

_Review: 15 sp_

_Like: 10 sp_

_Follow: 10 sp_

_Escort name: 5 sp_

_Mentor name/ short description: 10 sp_

_Stylist name/ short description: 10 sp_

_Correct answer to tribute questions: 20 sp_

_Song suggestion for characters if I ask for one: 10 sp_

_Here's the stuff and price of stuff you can sponsor tributes_

_Package of dried meat 10 sp_

_Pack of crackers 5 sp_

_Knife 15 sp_

_first aid kit 30 sp_

_sword 20 sp_

_full water jug 30 sp_

_empty water jug 20 sp_

_PM me if you have any other ideas and I shall price it out for you_

_So, if you would like to suggest a name for the people mentioned above, I would love to hear from you. Shoot me a PM and I'll try to have the first chapter up as soon as I can. Here's a little Prologue to hold you over until then. Enjoy_

_~Ani_

**Prologue – President Serita Hawk**

The candle flickered, casting a deep shadow on the polished mahogany desk the President called her own. Of course, she could use normal lighting but she preferred it this way, it was peaceful and perfect for yoga, something she did often. At the moment, she was in the tree formation, her right foot bent and resting against her left leg while her hands were pressed together and her eyes were closed.

"President Hawk?" a voice broke her concentration and she put her foot down on the ground. _This had better be important_. She thought.

"Come in" she barked, a fiery red head peering into her office. She smiled, she knew that head anywhere. It was her head game maker, Amanita Featherwind, a young woman who'd been a game maker since the President had taken power. She liked this girl, obedient but creative, an interesting combination in her opinion.

"Ms. President, I have the blueprints for the arena you requested." She spoke softly, her eyes gazing at the president shyly. Seritas pet, a small hunting hawk named Arius, plucked the blueprints from the game makers trembling hands and dropped it in the Presidents small hands. She smiled, unrolling the papers. The arena was simple at first glance but at second, it was genius. It took the tributes darkest secrets and exposed them, forcing each individual to face their past.

"Excellent my dear, this arena is truly stunning. Well done." She praised. Amanita smiled, her pale face lighting up in a lovely smile. She would make some young man very happy one day, a beautiful woman like herself.

"Thank you ma'am, I think it will be a very entertaining games this year." Serita nodded, sending Arius back to his perch where he stood on guard of her office. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Yes, I believe you have the list of tributes for me to see this year."

"Of course ma'am." The woman pulled out what looked like a brochure and produced it for the President. She knew who would volunteer this year as it had all been pre-selected. Serita took it and opened it.

**District one**

Female

Soleil 'Cirque' Sullivan

17

Pyromaniac, trapeze artist, loves doing dangerous

Things. Loves heights

Deathly afraid of spiders

Lost her memory from before she was 5

Male

Tybalt Capulet

18

Fiery, angry, rebellious

Protective of Cousin Juliet

Good fighter, typical career

Family is very rich, volunteer

Terrified that someone will hurt Juliet

**District two**

Female

Allyssa Tornhell

17

Assassin, cold, calculating

Favours the use of a dagger

Fast, cunning, knows how to kill, volunteer

Terrified of her uncle

Male

Mason Redwood

18

Gentleman, caring

Can be brutally murderous if he has to be

Quite the flirt with girls

Terrified of losing his girlfriend Gracie

**District three**

Female

River Frost

13

Quiet, shy, quick

Usually terrified of absolutely everything

Usually relies on her sister Ivy to protect her

Terrified of losing her sister

Male

Jay Whitefeather

16

Caring, generous, funny

Keeps to himself

Forced into an arranged marriage

Terrified of losing his best friend Nikki

**District four**

Female

Oceania Krearns

18

Bi-sexual, fiery, bitchy, volunteer

Loves a challenge, surfer

Finds joy in taunting people

Terrified of heights

Male

Quinn Ryans-Vespoli

17

Flirtatious, attention loving, volunteer

Loves the water

Has a huge family that he's only just starting to discover

Terrified of being alone

**District five**

Female

Fenna Fox

17

Young mother, cautious, sweet

Protective, generous

Has a very supporting family

Terrified of losing Reagan or Renna her daughter and heights

Male

Ryuu Masashi

18

Almost too old to be reaped

Quiet, shy, not usually social

Doesn't have much of a family back at home apart from younger sister

Terrified of something happening to his younger sister

**District six**

Female

Ashes Davis

17

Nurse, compassionate, will fight if need be

Gentle, not super talkative, sometimes shy

Has family issues with her dad and step-mom

Terrified of bugs

Male

Phantom Melodie

14

Lab rat, fighter, doesn't often know what he's doing

Was taken away from his parents at a young age

Known often by the number 14

Terrified of fire

**District seven**

Female

Azea Felies

18

Lost younger sister in the games, fashionista

Very regal, betrothed to third cousin

Family is very well known in district

Terrified of spiders

Male

Oak Fallen

12

Tree climber, troublemaker, daredevil

Loves heights and will never turn down a dare

His family is very small as he is the only child

Terrified of small spaces

**District eight**

Female

Alina 'Melody' Summers

16

Singer, loves music, happy-go-lucky

Sweet, caring, would rather run than fight

Family isn't very rich but they get by

Terrified of silence

Male

Thread Silas

15

Fabric maker, hard worker,

Down to earth, no non-sense

Only family is his grandmother

Terrified of heights

**District nine**

Female

Fawn Jay

17

Factory supervisor, dedicated

Hurting inside, usually sweet

Lost brother and cousin to games

Terrified of love

Male

Barley White

12

No job at the moment

Quiet, shy, dry sense of humor

Comes from a big family

Terrified of open spaces

**District ten**

Female

Skye Woods

15

Works with animals and raises horses

Funny, gentle, not a fighter, loses memory sometimes

Had an accident that caused her to sometimes lose her memory

Terrified of the dark

Male

Brian Hayflower

14

Works on a farm caring for animals

Hard working, down to earth, sometimes sarcastic

Family died in a fire

Terrified of fire

**District eleven**

Female

Moss Rose

17

Works in the orchards,

Quiet, observant, will attack if necessary

Father and older brother died in a fire

Terrified of Fire

Male

Colin Rose

17

Works in the orchards

Moss' twin, caring, protective, brave

Volunteered when his twin was picked

Terrified of losing Moss

**District twelve**

Female

Taylor Minor

13

Mayors daughter,

Gentle, innocent, terrified of games

Father is the mayor,

Terrified of blood

Male

Jix 'The Wildcat' Everwild

18

Former Capitolite, loves big cats

Sharp witted, fiery, rebellious, and untamed

Lives in Miss Mary's home for lost children

Terrified of Jill being hurt

President Hawk smiled, this would definitely be an entertaining games, her game maker would make sure of it.

"This is excellent, I look forward to seeing how these games play out." She said, dismissing the younger woman with a flick of her hand. Amanita nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving Serita alone with her hawk. She smiled, a cold grin spreading across her face like a hawk spreading its wings.

_So what did you guys think, please PM me with ideas and such, also, R&amp;R, I love reading your reviews. _

_~Ani_


	2. Reapings d1-2

**Hey guys, I am so sorry i haven't updated in a long time, I have been really busy, don't shoot me. Anyways, here is the moments you've all been waiting patiently for. I have decided to chunk them into two districts per chapter so hopefully the next one will be up soon.**

**District one**

**Soleil 'Cirque' Sullivan 17**

My eyes blink open to the sound of people moving about in the dorm. It is early but late enough that people are beginning to get ready for the day. This year, there were surprisingly no volunteers selected, perhaps the reaping was rigged so that we didn't have to select them. I sit up and stretch my arms above my head, listening to the crack of my joints as they were stretched out. I smile, my blue eyes looking around my room. I have lived here since I was five. Before that age, I have no memory of my life, it's as if I was truly born at five years of age.

Standing, I grab a towel off my dresser and head into the shower, my blonde hair feeling like it desperately needs a wash. The warm water rushes over my skin and I luxuriate in the fact that I don't have to share bathrooms like everyone else in the dorms.

Getting out of the shower, I find Glitch waiting for me and a shriek of surprise escapes my lips. "Glitch, don't scare me like that" he smiles and stands, wrapping his arms around me. We have been dating for a long time now, almost 4 years. A blush still colors my cheeks as I remember that the only thing covering me is my towel.

"Get dressed babe, it's 8:45." he says in my ear and I nod, wriggling free and walking to my closet. I rifle through my clothes before pulling out a lovely sky blue dress with darker blue accents. I slip it over my head and allow the towel to fall to the ground, my hands smoothing the fabric gently. Glitch appears bahind me as I fix my hair and he smiles, running his hands through my golden locks. I lean against him, smiling as he drops a kiss on my hair before I turn and kiss him quickly.

The toll of bell seperates us and I finish fishtail braiding my hair before he takes my hand and leads me out of the dorms towards the square. People are already gathering and I can feel the excitement in the air. Who will get the honor of representing district one. /Don't let it be me/ I pray silently as we check in with the stern looking peace keeper. I wince as she pricks my finger, pushes it onto a piece of cardboard, and scans it before allowing me through. I let go of Glitches hand, promosing to see him after the reaping, and make my way over to the seventeen year olds section. A few of the girls there I recognize from gymnastics and whatnot but most of them, I don't. I am not a big part of district life, I just don't really get out much unless I am performing with my group, during which time we usually leave the district and go to the capitol. It's usually quite enjoyable but today, I hope I won't be making a trip there.

"Good morning lovely people of district one. Isn't this just a beautiful day?" the escort, Feria, chirped. I have known Feria since I began gymnastics and she has always been like a mother to me. She escorts my gymnastics group to the Capitol usually. I smile up at her as she clacks over to the girls reaping ball and draws a name. The look on her face as she looks at the name makes my stomach drop before she reads out the name. "Soleil Sullivan." she says and I plaster on a smile, knowing that no one will volunteer for me. Feria meets my gaze with a sad expression and I smile encouragingly.

"Please, call me Cirque. Bienvenue au Cirque du Soleil, welcome to the circus of the sun" I say, putting on my most charming smile. The sponsors will love it. Feria gives me a weak smile before wandering over to the boys reaping ball and drawing a name.

"Tybalt Capulet." she says and I sigh in relief, thankful that it wasn't Glitchs name called. I watch as a boy with dark hair and eyes steps out of the crowd from the eighteen year olds section and I can tell he really doesn't want to be here. /You and me both./ I think as we shake hands before being escorted into the justice building.

**Tybalt Capulet 18**

I open my eyes to the sound of Juliet singing echoing through the house. She certainly has a lovely voice for someone so small and delicate, like a flower. I hope she's never reaped, she'd never survive. I sit up, stretching my arms above my head and get out of bed, the singing filling my mind as I got ready for the day.

"Ty, you almost done" mt eyes flickered to the door and I see Juliet standing there, looking lovely like usual. /If only I weren't your cousin/ I think before smiling.

"Almost,Jules, how are you this lovely morning?" she smiles. Ripred, I love her smile, it's so cheerful.

"I am wonderful, you?"

"great thanks" I slide on a pair of runners before heading out the door, Juliet tucking herself under my arm. We've always been close, almost like brother and sister but not quite. When we were younger, she used to tell me everything but lately, I've noticed that she's stopped telling me things. "Ty, I'm scared." she says, looking up at me.

"I know Jules, they're not gonna pick you and plus, if they do, someone will volunteer. There are always volunteers." I say, reassuring her. She nods and we walk in amiable silence towards the square.

We break apart once we check in and I head over to the eighteen year olds section as Juliet heads to the sixten year olds section in the girls section. I look up at the stag as the escort, Feria, begins her usual spiel but I don't really pay attention to it. Once she clacks over to the girls reaping ball, I hold my breath, praying it is not Juliets name called. When Feria opens the paper, even from back here, I can tell that she is not happy.

"Soleil Sullivan." a blond haired girl makes her way up to the front, a winning smile on her face and she takes the microphone.

"Please, call me Cirque. Bienvenue au cirque du soleil, welcome to the circus of the sun." she says, her eyes shining. I suddenly remember her as one of those girls from the gymnastics groups and know right away that she will give the Capitol a good show.

Feria clacks over to the boys reaping bowl and draws a name, hiding her sorrow. "Tybalt Capulet." My heart pounds as I push through to the front, my eyes searchig for Juliet who is gazing up with fear in her eyes. /Why'd it have to be you?/ her eyes ask. I shrug before turning to Cirque. "Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour." I shake the girls hand before we are escorted into the justice building.

**District two**

**Allyssa Tornhell 17**

Darkness greets me as my body clock wakes me up. It is just before four in the morning but I am wide awake, my body only really ever needing a few hours of sleep a night. I sit up and look around my space, my baby blue eyes growing used to the dimness quickly as I am used to being in dark places. My place is simple, functional, nothing special, just perfect for me. My uncle, leader of the notorious Tornhell gang, gave it to me so that I could have my own space away from the family, a place to wash up after an assignment and a place to relax where I wouldn't be bothered.

I get out of bed and put on a pot of decaf coffee, I don't need caffeine, it makes me lose my focus and that is exactly what I need today; focus. As its brewing, I make up a bowl of oatmeal and sprinkle some sugar on it for taste. I wash out the bowl and put it away because I do not intend on returning to this place after today, I plan on returning home of course but with a victors crown on my head and a house in the victors village. /Ally, you would make a terrible victor/ it is true, I would not make a good mentor for I am much too violent for anyones good. I smile and pour myself a cup of coffee, not bothering to add anything as I sip it. The scalding liquid burns wn my throat but I do not care.

Once the coffee is done I rinse out the cup and put it away before putting it away and looking at myself in the mirror on my wall. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all." I chuckle to myself before fixing my waist length black hair. I pull it into a neat bun and pin it with bobby pins, smiling at my reflection in the mirror. I am tiny, barely 5' tall and have nice curves, most guys can't keep there eyes off me but only when I am wearing something to show off.

I rifle through my clothes before finding my hunting outfit; a black mid-thigh skirt and a black t-shirt. I look innocent but I am anything but and anyone who knows me knows this fact. I turn away from the mirror and check the time. 6:50am, another 3 ish hours till showtime. I pull on my clothes and grab Caido from my dresser. It gleams in th dim light of the sunrise and I tuck it in my belt. I have an assignment to complete before I volunteer.

Heading to the square, I meet up with Becca, a I guess you could call her a friend. I am training her to follow in my tiny footsteps. She smiles but we don't speak because she knows what is going to happen today. She is ready, I know she is, I'm just nervous as to how she'll get along with Nick and Noah. I check in wth the stern woman and head to the seventeen year olds section, my eyes becoming as cold as ice as I stare at the people around me.

The escort, Berry, a stupid woman with too much energy, takes the stage and wishes us a happy hunger games.

"Now for the ladies." she plucks a name and I hold my breath, anticipation filling me. "Rebecca Simons" she says. Rebecca meets my gaze and I nod.

"I volunteer" I yell and slip my way through the crowd, taking the stage with a sweet smile. Let them think me weak, they will see just how absolutely deadly I am.

"And who are you my dear?" Berry asks. I giggle.

"Allyssa Tornhell." I reply charmingly. She smiles at me and I look out over the crowd that is cheering for me, that is until she calls the guys name.

"Mason Redwood" my heart almost stops, thank ripred it wasn't my mason. The Mason that walks up does not look happy, in fact, he looks miserable. /Find out why/ I tell myself, shaking his hand. We smile at the crowd before being escorted into the justice building.

**Mason Redwood 18**

Stroking my girlfriends hair, I smile down at her as she opens her eyes. "Morning babe" I say, kissing her. She still blushes every single time I kiss her, it's rather adorable. She giggles and sits up, pushing me away. I try to grab hold of her but she wriggles away and stands, my eyes following her across the room. In my opinion, I am the luckiest guy on the planet. I get up and walk over to her as she looks at herself in the mirror. "You know you're gorgeous right?" I grin, loving the sound of her giggling as I wrap my strong arms around her waist and let her lean against me.

"Stop it, Mason, you're making me blush." she says, a smile playing over her lips. I release her and head to the bathroom, needing to freshen up before the reapings. Just one more year until she and I are both safe from the reaping.

The square by the time we arrive is packed. I give Gracie a quick kiss before heading over to my section and waiting for the escort to begin. She gives her usual spiel which I ignore before she calls out a name. "Rebecca Simons"

"I volunteer" a girl calls out and I watch as a tiny girl pad up onstage. She doesn't seem dangerous but since he volunteered, it would appear that there is more than meets the eye. She is small, maybe 5' tall and she is gorgeous for such a tiny thing.

"Allyssa Tornhell" she says giggling. Definitely playing up her innocent act. The escort then pads over to the boys reaping ball. I hold my breath, praying it wouldn't be my name but obviously, the odds are not in my favour.

"Mason Redwood" she reads. I push through the crowd, hearing Gracie cry out. It's not fair, I had on more year left and then we were free, I wasn't supposed to be reaped. The girl who is now my district partner looks me over, assessing me before we shook hands. She has a calculating look in her eyes that confirms my earlier assumption that she is not weak, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she did well. We finish shaking hands before being escorted into the justice building for our good-byes.

**So, what do you guys think of Cirque, Tybalt, Allyssa and Mason? Let me know and also, I need some Ideas for mutts to throw into the arena with them. If you guys have any suggestions for mutts, I would love to hear them. Just shoot me a PM and i'll consider them, altho, please none that have anything to do with humans because the poor tribs will already be traumatized as is without seeing humanoids. **

**Sponsor question:**

**What story is Tybalt from? (Hint it's a play) - 15 sp**

**Also, please R&amp;R thanks**

**~Ani**


	3. Reapings d3-4

_I am a terrible person for not updating this sooner please don't hate me. I got annoyed with trying to do all the POV's in first person so I'm just gonna do it in third person from the escorts POV. Sorry if you guys were looking forward to first person._

**District three**

The escort gazed out at the district, her eyes excited to see who would be representing district three these games. She hadn't had any victors lately and she seriously hoped that this year would be different. She heard the clock strike the time for the reaping and she stepped up to the microphone.

"Welcome, welcome, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing district three in this years games. Now, before we begin, we have a special treat for you from the Capitol" She said, her voice echoing across the district as she directed their attention to the screen beside them. The same video that played every year played on the screen and she waited for it to end. "Now, ladies first" she said, clacking over to the girls reaping ball.

"River Frost" She said into the microphone. A small girl of about thirteen or fourteen came up to the front and the escort instantly felt bad for the poor dear. She had no chance of surviving. She could see tears in the smaller girls eyes and all she wanted to do was give the poor girl a hug. "Alright, let's go to the males" She said, clacking over to the boys reaping ball. She plucked a name from the ball and opened it up, going back to the microphone. "Jay Whitefeather" She announced. A boy from the sixteen year old section stepped forward and mounted the stage, his eyes going to the little girl before he enveloped her in a hug and the escort caught the words he told her.

"It's gonna be alright, I promise" _Don't make promises you can't keep._ She thought. The two separated and she saw the single tear that fell down the girls cheek before they were escorted into the justice building.

**District four**

Jon Pendant, the escort for the fabulous sea district, waited back stage for his time to shine in the spotlight. This year would be a lot of fun, he could already tell and though he did not know which tributes would be selected this year, he had a feeling that at least one of them would be a volunteer.

The aqua haired man fixed his outfit briefly, the seaweed covering his normal attire making him excited to be here in four, a beautiful place where the land and the ocean collided. He heard the bell tower ring, signalling that it was time for the reaping and he stepped up to the microphone, a dazzling smile on his face.

"Hello district four. What a beautiful day it is for the reaping's. I know you've seen this video many times and so, we shall forgo it and instead, we'll get right to it. Oh I am so excited this year to see who it is that will be selected." He trilled, the s' of his words hissing slightly from his Capitol accent as he made his way over to the girls reaping bowl and fished around for a name. _Ha, fishing for a tribute, how ironic._ He picked a name before heading back to the microphone and unfolding the sheet of paper.

"Ebony Winds"

"I volunteer" A voice rang out over the crowd as a gorgeous red haired female pushed her way up to the front and beamed at the district. Jon looked at her flustered for a moment before smiling.

"And who might you be?"

"The name is Oceania Krearns. It would do you well to remember my name, Panem, as I will be your newest victor." She said. He liked her confidence as he smiled and headed over to the boys reaping bowl.

"Quinn Ryans-Vespoli" A boy from the sixteen year old's section pushed through the crowd and made his way up on stage, winking at his new district partner and Jon chuckled when the female rolled her eyes at him. "There you have it, district four, your tributes." He said before the pair was escorted off the stage.

_A/N: So, this is district three and four reaping's. As this story progresses, I will be keeping an updated list of injuries and what have you for each tribute. Once again, I am so sorry this took so long to update. Please R&amp;R. Thanks_

_~Ani Jay_


End file.
